The Fullmetal Queen
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: When two young state alchemists look alike, have the same attitude, and have dealt with some similarities? One by the name of Elizabeth Mustang, the other Edward Elric. Here, the two alchemists will go through the events of Brotherhood starting a few days after the talking chimera incident. ON HIATUS
1. Welcome Back

The older Elric brother listened as Hughes talked on and on about his daughter. Edward was about to say he had to meet Al—his younger brother—at the café now, though the large door that led to the cafeteria slammed open to reveal Havoc sweating like he ran all the way from Shing** (Please tell me if a spelt that right…)** and back.

"She's… she's here!" The soldier ranted nervously. Fullmetal only cocked his head to the side in confusion, but before he got a word out a girl with golden hair that was to her mid back that parted in the middle, amber eyes, black boots with red soles, black pants, a shirt outlined in white, a sky blue coat with the Amestris symbol in black on the back of it, a silver pocket watch just barely showing itself, and white gloves came out from behind Havoc. All in all she looked almost identical to Fullmetal.

"What? I come back from Biggs and this is the welcome I get? Mustang will be pissed," She clicked her tongue sadly. Suddenly, everyone stands up—except Edward of course—and said something that the supposed to be youngest state alchemist thought he would never hear.

"WELCOME BACK, LIZZY!"

"There's my welcome! Damn and I was just about to get the Colonel… Damn it! He wasn't welcomed me back either!" she looks around the cafeteria furiously, "Where the hell are you Colonel Jack Ass!"

"Now is that how you talk to your commanding officer, Lizzy?" The voice of Colonel Mustang came from the door behind Lizzy. The golden haired girl sweat dropped as she went to turn to face him, only did Fullmetal notice that her right arm swayed, left leg dragged, and she had a crutch behind her back. Though the oldest Elric wasn't the only one to notice this.

"You broke it again didn't you," veins popped from his forehead as his closed eyes twitch out of anger and disappointment.

"W-What do you mean 'broke it again' I didn't break anyth- Ahh!" She cut herself off by trying to back away, though ended up with her bum on the floor instead. Oh! Including a bruised back from where the crutch hit.

"_Right_; didn't break _anything_. Anyway, why didn't you drop by your mechanic on the way back?" Roy gave a raised eyebrow, though his onyx eyes screamed with worry for the golden eyed girl.

"He, uhh… ahaha… he turned out be the spy…" Lizzy grew quitter when she continued. The Flame Alchemist sighed in defeat, albeit the worry stayed.

Edward had followed an unconscious Lizzy and a very much pissed off Roy to his office. What will happen to Lizzy? Will Mustang burn her alive? Perhaps… Well find out the next time in the next chapter:

The Fullmetal Queen.

**Well? Tell me how I did in the magical box of reviews! And Lizzy—whose real name is Elizabeth by the way—would like to say something!**

**Lizzy: If you have any suggestions on the next chap. tell me! Not Ally! MEEEEE! OH! And for all of yous information; I'm an inch shorter than Ed, and 14 years old! In other Notes—which is gonna be later or tomorrow night—Ed's gonna be here, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Well… looks like someone's a bit ****_too_**** excited.**

**Lizzy: Shut up!**

**Well anyway, once a figure the damn vote system out I'll put a vote up to see if this should be my only story, and delete the rest, or still work on my other stories? You guys vote 'cause you just too awesome! =0.0=**

**Words: 601**

**Please, if you haven't, zoom in on it if you the font is how I had it when I typed this up.**


	2. The Fullmetal Queen

**HELLOZZZZZ PEOPLEZZZZ OF THE WORLD! Lizzy and I are here to put up the probably longest chapter I've ever updated**

**Lizzy: It'll be filled with humor, fighting (On Ed and mines behalf), nerves being connected, screams of agony and pain, and last but not least… Winry! Yes, Winry is gonna be here with her wrench of death…**

**A certain soul predicted the future! But I'll let Lizzy say who.**

**Lizzy: Digi-fanCapp! I really didn't expect someone to think I'm awesome so quickly… but you're awesome for saying I seem awesome!**

**And you're getting over excited again, Lizzy…**

**Lizzy: Shut up!**

**Ok… well with the people that read this, we won't stop you from reading the story any longer…**

**Lizzy: LET THINE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Fullmetal Queen**

Well, this wasn't what Edward expected. He and Al were put to guard a certain golden haired girl. They were currently sitting in a train heading toward Resembool (I soooo hope I spelt that right…) to get the aforementioned girl's arm and leg fixed.

"Hey… Fullmetal?"

"… Yeah?" He surely did hate being called that. Reminded him of Colonel Mustang teasing him about his size.

"What's your actual name?" Lizzy asked with a twitching eyebrow and a slight pink hue over her cheeks.

"Edward…" Fullmetal answered hesitantly.

"Edward…?" Lizzy asked again.

"Yeah," Ok now he was just irritated.

"Do you…" She gulped, "Do you mind taking my shoes off?" ok now Ed was just confused; why would she want to take her shoes off?

"Why?" Ed was more confused than irritated now.

"Brother, remember her automail broke down so don't be rude," Alphonse scolded, man how much the older Elric hated being scolded by the younger one. Edward grumbled a 'Fine' as he took Lizzy's shoes off.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she moved her flesh toes, her eyes filled with slight amusement. The pink hue stayed on her face, but deepened when our favorite empty suit of amour asked this:

"Why are you blushing?"

"W-w-well you too would be if you were embarrassed to ask someone to take your shoes off," She stuttered as the hue turned a nice reddish pink.

* * *

They had now arrived in Resembool, though Lizzy was asleep and Al was carrying their luggage so who had to carry her? If you guessed Edward, you guessed correct.

"Why can't you carry her, Al?!"

"Because I'm carrying our luggage!" The younger Elric argued. The older one huffed in irritation, but nonetheless carried the young golden haired fourteen year old.

They soon arrived at the Rockbell residence. Though our poor Lizzy was still fast asleep, and our Elric realized it right there and then; they had forgotten Lizzy's shoes on the train. Edward started to freak out, but didn't have enough time before he got a face full of a wrench which is now known as: The Wrench of Death.

"What the hell Winry!" Edward didn't fall, though the racket did wake up the young golden eyed girl.

"I don't wanna go to HQ Dad… too loud…" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her flesh hand, though this was not heard by the wielder of 'The Wrench of Death'.

"Give us a call before you come home to visit, Ed!" Winry called down, which made Lizzy perk up.

"Al, Where are we?" Lizzy asked as the trio headed inside.

"We're in Resembool to get your arm and leg fixed up at Brother's mechanics." Lizzy nodded then fell back asleep on Ed's shoulder. The young alchemist set her down on the couch before he talked to his mechanic, but when said mechanic saw Lizzy's automail she went into crazy mode at how craft full it was. Oh, you're probably wondering what it looks like? Well here's your description: It was made of iron with a silver plate with rose like designs, the roses looked so realistic it was like someone painted a rose and glued it on; the leg was no different.

Some agonizing screams later, Lizzy was up and running all until Al asked what her title was, after seeing her silver pocket watch.

"Fullmetal Queen; _The_ Fullmetal Queen," Was her reply.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Sadly the two love doves won't be here 'cause deh eatin'…**

**I hope to hear your replies in the magical box of reviews! Though, sadly, I've written longer chapters but I'm on a time limit, so bye-bye!**


	3. The Truth Revealed, perhaps

**Lizzy: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**Calm Down Liz…**

**Ed: Yeah… and I don't wanna get Riza…**

**Lizzy: OMGOMGOMGO- NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T GET HAWKEYE!**

**Thank you, Edward, for saying that. Wellll anyway, I won't delay you any longer from the story though Liz wants to say something so I'll let her say it…**

**Lizzy: You, Digi-fanCapp, are amazingly awesome. I didn't even know that you didn't even like EdxOC stories like this. But I'm glad you like the story Ally is making! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Truth Revealed, perhaps…**

* * *

The trio were already on their way back to central, but on the train only did Lizzy start to take in on who Edward looked like; Van Hoenheim. How she knows him? Beats me, I'm just the narrator. _He can't possibly be him, using another name… like me?_ Elizabeth shook he thought from her head.

"Hey… Edward?"

"Yeah," came a muffled answer as Ed lifts his face from the crook of his elbow.

"Do, perhaps, know someone by the name of Van Hoenheim?" Fullmetal and Al tense, if soul bonded armor could.

"How do you know him…?" Edward asked in a cold voice. She was taken aback.

"I've known him since I was little," he replied with the same tone, "Besides he's the only one who knows my past, other than the colonel," Just then they arrived in Central, Elizabeth was the first one out. Without even looking back or giving a 'Cya there' she sprinted toward HQ, wanting to get there before the Elric brothers. The aforementioned brother had tried to catch up with her, but her years of running away from people—even if back then she was hobbling on a crutch with only one arm and leg—led them to the traffic busied streets of Central.

"Lizzy!" The youngest of the two shouted, only then did he see her running to the stairs of HQ, "Brother, come on I found her!" The two brothers sprinted after her.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mustang asks as he makes sure no one's eavesdropping and that the doors are locked.

"The brother know of Van…" she didn't need to finish her sentence knowing the Colonel knew of her past for the two years she's been in Central. Just then, the familiar blue sparks of alchemy then the door flings open with a kick from none other than Edward Elric.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded.

"Leave us be…" she only wished to talk to Roy and nothing more, just then—as if some magical force came from somewhere—the Elric brother were flung outside and the doors closed with a satisfying click of a lock. One thing no one noticed—except Liz and Roy—that small red spark came from around Elizabeth, but stopped once the door magically locked itself.

"I could've just kicked him out," The elder flicked the younger's forehead and smirked with the satisfying sound of an 'owwww', "But in all seriousness; I could've just kicked them out."

"I know, I just… ugh, I don't know, he just reminded me Number 23," her face forlorn as she walked to the window and stared outside, all the while no one noticed the Elrics looking through a small crack in the door. The older brother's eyes, filled with curiosity, focused onto listening to what they were saying, "If Edward is anything like him; he would be listening in on our conversation right now without us noticing," Edward stayed while his younger brother tried with all his might to pull his elder away from the crack.

"No joke there, after all they _are_ his sons," he laughed as he went to exit his office while Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise—and fear for what she might be in Hoenheim's eyes now. Her face and eyes to back into her forlorn expression again as her head lowered.

* * *

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner nor making it longer!**

**Lizzy: Well some of my past is in this chapter, I really hope you catch it *Wink, wink***

**Both of us: We'll see ya'll next time, but for now; Alaska: The Last Fronti**


	4. The Truth within the Truth

**Ok well, since Liz is mumbling incoherent things, I'll be answering the questions. **

**Digi-fanCapp: How Liz knows Hoenheim? Well we'd be giving it away if one of us told you, and it won't be much of a mystery. But I'll give you a hint that won't do much; Philosopher's Stone.**

**Well enough chit chat; ONTO DA STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth within the Truth**

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the Elric brothers tried to decode Dr. Marcoh's research. She knew what it contained, and she hated herself for being it. As she mused over thoughts she rubbed a metal hair tie. It's shaped like a flower with gold outlines and beautifully white painted petals. The petals had a mix of gray and it shone like the brightest star on a cloudless night. Hoenheim had made it for her when they were young. When she always had her hair in braid. When she was adorned in jewels. When her biological Father was alive. _When-_ her thoughts interrupted with metal on wood; they had decoded it. She heard tiny pleas of help within her, but since she hadn't heard it for so long; it terrified Elizabeth to even think about closing her eyes to look inside.

"Damn it!" The two soldiers stationed outside—Brosh and Ross—flew inside when they heard Edward scream those two words. Elizabeth wasn't startled nor afraid, instead she decided to look at her hair pin and forget about what was happening around her.

_"Why didn't you stop him, why!?"_ She stopped rubbing her hair pin; she knew that voice.

_"Why, sister, why didn't you bring me in the middle with you? I would've been alive and well!"_ she dropped the metal flower as she began to tremble. _Why, why am I hearing their voices? Why do you torture me?! You're no damn god, you're just a damn coward! _ She brought her knees to her chest as her hands went to the sides of her, and her eyes closed shut.

"Shut up!" she said unintentionally, it was meant to be toward the voices inside of her. Though, it got everyone to shut up.

"Lizzy?" the hollow voice of Alphonse's worried tone brought her back to reality. Her eyes open to find her face wet with tears. Her head lifted, albeit her untied hair covered most of her tear wet face. Her amber eyes searched the room to find everyone looking at her, though Edward was worried perhaps because of what he said about the Stone scared her. It dawned on her as she lowered her head, so she decided to go along with what they thought of the meaning when she said shut up.

"Just… shut up," her voice cracked with every word as she went to pick up her hair pin. She didn't want to think any more about it. About the Philosopher's Stone. She didn't want to think about anything except her hair pin, "I need to go… and see… El…" She stood up, she only need a ticket to Lior then she could ride the rest of the way to her old home to see her little brother. She visited him every year on his birth-day.

* * *

She reached the station, she knew she wouldn't see those boys for some time so Elizabeth decided to give a little amount of joy as she purchased her ticket and went to sit on the train. When it started to go she realized her blue pockets were a bit light. She dug both of her hands into them, only to find them empty, "DAMN IT!" She had left her hair pin, the only thing she had left from Van Hoenheim.

* * *

**Back with the Elrics…**

As Edward finished transmuting the rope he caught the glimpse of something shining. He walked over and grabbed it, and instantly knew it was made by alchemy. It was shaped like a flower with golden out lines, with beautiful white and gray glossy painted petals.

"What is it brother?" came Alphonse's hollow whisper, "Is that Lizzy's?"

"Once we see her again, I'll return it," with that he stuffed it into his pocket then they both climbed out the window and headed to the 5th laboratory.


End file.
